Je t'emmène en balade ?
by Gwendolinne
Summary: Ou comment réagirait un flic de roman policier si on lui collait Hitsugaya Toshiro pendant sa ronde...


Ce matin lors du briefing hebdomadaire, je me suis vu attribuer la sanction qui me pendait au nez depuis que j'ai fait un petit loupé lors de ma dernière enquête : j'avais légèrement outrepassé mes droits en "malmenant" un témoin clé qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Celui-ci ne s'était pas fait prier pour aller voir ma hiérarchie et lui montrer en détails ce que j'avais fait. La sanction ne s'était pas faite attendre : une semaine de rondes bien pourries comme je les aime. De quoi ne pas me faire regretter mes premières années dans la police. Et pour couronner le tout, me voilà affublé d'un stagiaire sorti tout droit de l'école primaire. Lui aussi n'a pas l'air très content de faire ces rondes, d'ailleurs.

Une fois vaguement présentés l'un à l'autre, nous voilà dans la voiture en train de préparer notre périple. A peine installé, le gamin sort son portable pour jouer à un jeu qui ressemble drôlement au vieux Pacman que j'avais sur ma première console. Je tente un essai pour briser la glace :

- C'est le dernier jeu à la mode ?

Pas causant le gamin. Concentré sur son jeu, il ne lève même pas la tête ; ni pour me répondre, ni pour me regarder. Ben elle va être gaie, la semaine.

En démarrant le véhicule, je me mets donc à le détailler dans ma tête : petit, renfrogné, à l'air sûr de lui voire prétentieux. Mais la première chose qui m'a choqué c'est quand même sa coiffure. Un peu tôt pour oser ce genre de coiffure. Je suis sûr qu'un pot de gel par jour est à peine suffisant pour faire tenir en l'air ces mèches blanches. Et ce blanc. Est-ce que c'est un âge pour se teindre les cheveux et les faire tenir par une de ces prouesses techniques qui défient la gravité ? Ah, si ma femme m'entendait, elle me dirait que je suis trop vieux-jeu, que je ne suis plus dans le coup. Mais heureusement pour moi, mes enfants sont encore trop petits pour tenter le diable avec ce genre de fantaisies.

- Sympa ta coiffure (deuxième essai de communication)  
- Mmh  
- Ouais ben c'est pas gagné, fiston. Je sais que ce stage est une corvée pour toi, mais tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus du tiens si tu veux avoir de bonnes appréciations. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est quelle école qui t'envoie ?  
- Je ne suis pas scolarisé.  
- Un enfant de ton âge pas scolarisé ? Tu te fous de ma gueule !  
- Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Continuez à conduire.

Retiens-toi, retiens-toi, putain ! Du calme ! Ne laisse pas ce mioche aggraver la situation. Cette sanction est déjà faible comparé à ce que tu aurais pu avoir. Sois déjà content d'avoir échappé au conseil disciplinaire.

Le faux cuir de mon volant crisse sous la pression de mes mains.  
- Tournez à droite.  
- Non mais attends, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire où je dois aller non plus ?!  
- Vous n'avez pas compris les ordres de votre hiérarchie ? me dit-il avec un regard plus froid que la glace même.

Mes mains blanchissent en raison de la pression qu'elles exercent sur mon volant.  
Si je m'en souviens. Trop bien d'ailleurs. Non contente de me faire faire des rondes toute la semaine, ma hiérarchie m'a sommé de faire visiter les bas quartiers à un gamin pour le sensibiliser aux difficultés de la vie là-bas. Donc lui servir de taxi, quoi. Il parait que c'est leur nouvelle "éducation".

- Matsumoto est déjà sur le coup, marmonne le gamin en regardant par la fenêtre cette fois. Continuez à rouler.

Si seulement je pouvais me le faire là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je dirais à mon boss que je l'ai perdu en chemin et qu'il s'est aventuré là où il ne fallait pas. Non… Et s'il faisait comme l'autre couille molle, je serais mal. Mes mâchoires grincent l'une contre l'autre. Je prends un chewing-gum pour essayer de me calmer.

Soudain, les yeux bleu-vert de mon coéquipier-malgré-lui s'écarquillent. Sa main se crispe sur son portable et je remarque une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe.  
- Retournez là-bas !  
- Quoi ?  
- Retournez là où on était à l'instant !  
- Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour ici, c'est un sens unique !  
- Merde !

Aussitôt, le gamin sort de sa poche un objet des moins attendus dans une telle situation : un distributeur de bonbons à tête de lapin. Une boule verte sort dudit distributeur et vient se loger dans la bouche de mon stagiaire. D'un coup, le voilà pris d'un spasme violent. Son corps se raidit puis s'affaisse mollement sur le siège de ma voiture.  
Mon pied écrase la pédale de frein et la voiture s'immobilise.

Je secoue le mioche :  
- Oh merde ! Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde ! Hé gamin tu m'entends ? Hé !  
- PYON !


End file.
